


Stay Close to Me

by Anonymous



Series: Stay close to me [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Penguins, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The ice made for a chilly home, and the cold kept him calm and grounded, even against his normally hot body temperature. However, he felt as if he was burning up at the current moment.His whole body was quivering, as the most beautiful being bowed his head gracefully in front of him.





	Stay Close to Me

Yuuri felt hot all over, a temperature he wasn’t accustomed to feeling around him. The ice made for a chilly home, and the cold kept him calm and grounded, even against his normally hot body temperature. However, he felt as if he was burning up at the current moment. His whole body was quivering, as the most beautiful being bowed his head gracefully in front of him.

The silver of his hair glinted beautifully in the light, and Yuuri had to stop himself from letting out a pained sound that wouldn’t transfer well at this critical moment in time. He watched entranced as the UV light bounced off Viktor’s long beautiful bill. The very same bill that had attracted Yuuri to him and Viktor to Yuuri so early on in their relationship. Now his bill was pointed towards him, quivering slightly, conveying Viktor’s overwhelming love and appreciation. The sight made his throat catch.

He lowered his head in mutual affection, letting out a soft sound. Viktor’s head moved in excitement.

“I love you,” Viktor brayed, his expression tender, his eyes dark, clouded with penguin lust as his flipper ran down Yuuri’s in the way he had seen those humans do.

He flushed, letting out an excited honk and slapped his flipper over his bill in embarrassment. Viktor laughed, the sound placating him somewhat, but he waddled closer. Two could play at this game.

“I thought we could try something new this year,” Yuuri nooted, keeping his call soft and sultry. Viktor’s blinked, his expression guarded, as he pressed himself against Yuuri. Yuuri fell back easily, Viktor on top of him, his bill running through his fine feathers, making him preen in response. He felt as if the ice beneath them would melt. Maybe it was the effect of the Britney Spears song ‘Break the Ice’ or maybe it was the fact that Viktor had already started gently flapping against him.

“What would my Yuuri like?” Viktor asked, his soft honks making him shiver, Yuuri could already feel the erectness of his cloaca, his own responding in like. Yuuri fluttered his nictitating membrane, sometimes called a third eyelid, this was a clear covering that protected his penguin eyes from injury, but somehow substituted for eyelashes and became an integral part in seducing Viktor.

“I found some seaweed lying around,” he nooted loudly, letting out a gasp as Viktor brushed his bill across an extremely sensitive area of his neck. His short penguin attention span quickly zeroed in on that one point of contact, and he had to mentally pull himself from the haze of lust that overtook his beautiful penguin body. “And- I,” he pushed at Viktor gently, and Viktor gently waddled back as Yuuri got to his flippers.

He could feel his already high temperature getting higher as he shakily retrieved yellow-y, green rope from behind the rock where he hid them. He gawed nervously, clearing his throat, and making sure that Viktor’s full short spanned attention was on him. This short attentions span was a fact that was true in canon, and with the added factor of him being a penguin- this made Viktor damn near idiotic. He would forever make sure that there was nothing else that Viktor would focus on as much he did on him. And this was visible in the way Viktor’s eyes never strayed from his as he slowly made his way towards him. His every movement slow and deliberate, a soft smirk across his bill when he saw how extremely lidded Viktor’s shiny penguin eyes were.

“I’m going to tie you up,” he chattered softly, finally stopping in front of Viktor, “And I’m going to penguin fuck you.”

He could tell how heavily Viktor was breathing by this point, his elegant neck feathers quivering with desire. He raised his head, “But Yuuri, as two male penguins wouldn’t we technically be fucking each other?”

Yuuri sighed, gently taking Viktor’s flippy hand and pushing him back on the ice. He seductively climbed on top of him pulling both his beautiful flippers behind him.

“Fucking each other is a good way to go, but I’m on top matey.” Viktor responded like a confused toddler looking for his mom in a store, but that’s how penguins genuinely sounded to humans he supposed. To him it was a wonderful porn-star moan.

Viktor squirmed in his grip, and Yuuri shifted his sleek penguin body a little to make him more comfortable.

“Is this okay Viktor?” he asked hesitantly, placing the seaweed across Viktor’s feathery back.

“Yes!” Viktor honked sexually.

He lifted it, starting to wrap it around his beautiful swimmy hands, but he was hit by a wave of unsurety, of course he had gotten his ‘yes’ but was it enough consent?

“Viktor, are you definite? I’m tying you up with seaweed my love!” Yuuri nooted, still aroused but worried.

“Yes, yes, yes, my darling!” Viktor crawed, his voice more shrill than before as Yuuri continued to tighten the bond while gently nuzzling the back of his neck with his beak. Yuuri had the indescribable urge to start flapping- with Viktor laid down below him, looking completely wrecked, it was hard to hold himself back. He tugged at the seaweed to make sure it would hold.

“And yes means…?” He quacked, beaking down the back of his back. Viktor was tugging against the restraints now, the urge to flap probably hitting him as well but being unable to do so. Yuuri could only imagine how frustrating it would be. How arousing.

“Yuuri! Yes, yes, it means yes, _please_ tie me up!”

He sighed, finally getting himself more comfortable and positioning his erect cloaca above Viktor’s. He was already so aroused, so turned on, his penguin body couldn’t take it anymore. He swooped down to lightly kiss Viktor before he started flapping slowly, grinding down against him.

Viktor let out a loud unrestrained honk, and it just egged Yuuri on more to continue flapping faster. He could tell how hard Viktor was trying to stay still so that Yuuri wouldn’t fall off, as Yuuri reached closer and closer to his orgasm. He let out a loud noot groan.

Yuuri was so close, and it was Viktor’s following porn-star honk that really pushed him over the edge, his pearlescent penguin sperm spurting like a bad garden hose. This set Viktor off too and he came like a beautiful cold bottle of champagne that had just been opened. Yuuri’s head was resting on Viktor’s as they both breathed heavily, both sated by their single penguin orgasm of the year.

“I love you,” Viktor quacked softly, contentedly.

Yuuri smiled.

“I love you too.” He paused, his short attention span somehow not so short at the moment as he remembered:

“Stay close to me.” He honked happily.


End file.
